In general, commercial electrotherapeutic apparatuses nowadays generally perform the physiotherapeutic procedures by outputting a pulse signal in a single mode or a fixed mode. However, if these conventional physiotherapeutic procedures are adopted, it is impossible for the doctor to exactly recognize ill positions and therapeutic efficacy since different patient require different therapeutic treatments for different deep/shallow positions, physical causes, and physiotherapeutic requirements of diseases. As a result, these conventional physiotherapeutic procedures, which output a pulse signal in a single mode or a fixed mode, do not satisfy practical requirements of users.
Moreover, the current electrotherapeutic apparatuses perform the physiotherapeutic procedures in such an asynchronous signal manner that two unequal signal outputs and asynchronous signal speeds are applied simultaneously to the ill positions of the patient. Since the general public are short of cognition and common sense related to electricity and the physiotherapeutic procedures are performed in such an asynchronous signal manner that two unequal signal outputs and asynchronous signal speeds are applied, the patient always suffers from fear caused by bodily and mental burdens.
Furthermore, a pulse signal actuation device of the current electrotherapeutic apparatuses is a contact switch. There are formed more or less surges at the moment of turning on or off the contact switch, wherein the surges always make the patient unconformable. Consequentially, the current electrotherapeutic apparatuses do not satisfy practical requirements of users.